Fury
Furies are a strain of Chimera that appears in Resistance 2. This strain is designed to live and attack in water. ''Resistance 2 Furies are present in almost every body of water deeper than a puddle; they will normally simply circle around. The strain are invincible and if Nathan Hale comes in contact with one, he is automatically killed, the Fury grabbing and biting him. In general they are used to render bodies of water as instant death traps, though sometimes the player is asked to quickly swim through Fury-infested water. When seeing water, it is advisable to search the area for Furies before trying to swim through it. Furies can also swim at a faster pace than normal to attack the player. Resistance 3 Furies makes a minor cameo in ''Resistance 3, being seen frozen underneath a frozen lake in Central Park in New York City. It is implied that the Furies had in some manner participated in the defense of the city's Chimeran tower from SRPA forces but were eventually caught frozen in the water caused by the Chimera's terraformation process. Gallery Fury concept art.png|Early Fury Concept Art Fury concept art 2.png|An early Fury concept art piece Fury concept art 3.png|An early Fury concept art piece, closely resembling a Kraken. Fury concept art 4.png|Fury Concept Art Fury concept art.jpg|Early concept art. Fury underwater.png|A Fury seen underwater. Fury.png|A Fury swimming along a flooded road. Frozen Fury.png|Frozen Furies in Resistance 3. Trivia ''Resistance 2'' *The Fury's name is derived from the Furies, or Erinyes from Greek mythology in which they are female deities of vengeance or supernatural personifications of the anger of the dead. *Furies strongly resemble the giant fish in Ratchet & Clank (also developed by Insomniac) who also instantly kill the player if they should venture too long in the water. *In Chicago, a Fury is briefly seen climbing onto a car before re-entering the water, resembling a seal. It is unclear to what extent these creatures can move around on land, though since they never attack the player while they are climbing on other cars, it is doubtful they are particularly effective there. *Despite being impossible to kill in Resistance 2 (even with Pulse Cannon or LAARK fire) Nathan Hale easily kills a Fury in Resistance: The Gathering Storm with exploding Magnum rounds. .]] This would indicate that Furies are (at least somewhat) vulnerable, and are only invincible as a gameplay mechanic to deny the player access through flooded areas. *Furies were originally going to be able to crawl on the ground and attack you. Concept art shows them armed with what looks like Reaper Carbines. ''Resistance: Burning Skies'' *Furies are mentioned but never seen in Resistance: Burning Skies in the intel document "Strange Shellfish". The intel details a fisherman to his friend writing about how Thibodeaux caught a large "shellfish" that is about 7-8 feet long. *There are also several photograph of Fury and all the other photograph of Kraken and Leviathan in the newspapers found in the Richard Gorrell's office in Ellis Island with words "DIFFERENT RACES?" before Ellie Martinez and Tom Riley retrieve the film and escape from SRPA Station Kali. Category:Chimera Category:Resistance 2 Enemies